hyper_anonfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Battle:Robotboy vs Xj9
Hyper Anon:Alright the Combatants are set let's end this debate once and foreall! Doge and Spongebob:It's time for a robotic Death Battle! It was an Early Morning in the Bay Area, the beatiful Sun turning the sky a bright orange and violet. It was 7:30 about the time you get up to go to school. Inside Tommy Turnbull house.... BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The beeping noise woke up Tommy Turnbull. He got out of bed to retrieve Robotboy who was lying on the floor next to his bed. He activated Robotboy. "Good Morning Tommy." Robotboy said. 30 minutes later. Robotboy and Tommy where walking to school. It was peacefull. For now. They walked into the School building. Pretty soon they where close to their classroom! "We've got pretty early, how about I enter the classroom and wait for the teacher while you stand outside in the hallway?" Tommy said to Robotboy. "Sure!" Robotboy replied. Tommy entered the classroom while Robotboy looked out the window, a million things where going on. Including a bluish white streak flying in the air. "Huh?" Robotboy asked. Pretty soon the streak flew towards the ground. Robotboy didn't know what the thing was, but it was probably nothing. Suddenly the streak appeared to be a robotic figure who was blue and white. It had pigtails. The Robot was Xj9 aka Jenny Wakeman. "Hello!" Jenny kindly greeted Robotboy. "I like your school!" "Why is this robot here?" Robotboy thought. Until Robotboy realized something. Must be Dr Kamikazi's inventions. That Sly Bastard! "Hey! You must be one of Dr Kamikazi's inventions, out to get me and Tommy! I will defeat you!" Robotboy said getting into a fighting stance. "I don't even know what you mean, but okay." Jenny replied getting in her fighting stance as well. Fight! Robotboy made the first move flying at Jenny and throwing a punch. However Jenny quickly dodged. Jenny uppercutted Robotboy knocking him to the ground.Jenny quickly punched Robotboy into a wall. "Are you like seriously that easy to beat?" Jenny taunted. Robotboy flew at Jenny and punched her right in the face. Robotboy simply lifed Jenny and threw her into a wall. "Well that was easy." Robotboy said. Suddenly out of the blue came Jenny! Who grabbed Robotboy by the chest and slammed him into the ground. Robotboy activated his jets and flew up and gave her an uppercut. The result? A few of Jenny's teeth where knocked out. With one punch Robotboy sent Jenny into the ground. Jenny lay on the ground, coughed up black blood(oil) and lay still. Her eyes closed. "Well that goes against my restraint of killing girls." Robotboy. Suddenly Jenny flew at Robotboy and grabbed the poor boy, Robotboy was dragged across the wall and thrown aside. Robotboy fell on his knees. Jenny flew at Robotboy full speed. Jenny was gonna win! Bigtime. She reared back her fist. And threw it. However the fist never made contact with Robotboy's face. Because Robotboy froze her with his freeze breath. Robotboy took advantage of the opportunity and proceeded to beat up the Frozen Jenny like there was no Tommorrow, Because who knows when Robotboy is gonna get another hit, It is hard to get hits in Death Battle, you know. After several combos, Robotboy unfroze Jenny with heat beams. Due to her body being unfrozen Jenny was covered in bruises due to being comboed. Jenny becan to blast multiple energy beams at Robotboy. "Uh, I think we are distracting the class." Robotboy said. "Let's try to fight more quitely." Jenny replied. Robotboy was punched in the face. Jenny and Robotboy started trading blows. Jenny fired an energy beam at Robotboy which Robotboy quickly flew over. Robotboy fired a lazer at Jenny's face. Jenny flew around Robotboy with ease using her agility. Meanwhile Tommy was studying ignoring the sound of Robotboy and Jenny fighting. Jenny flew right at Robotboy and punched him. Robotboy repeadedly blasted lazers at the poor teenage girl. Jenny fell on the ground covered in holes. Robotboy blasted a powerful freeze beam from his eyes. The result was Jenny getting frozen. Robotboy beat up the frozen body. Robotboy unfroze Jenny causing her to get even more injured! Robotboy fired multiple lazers at Jenny which Jenny dodged due to her speed hax. Jenny threw a punch at Robotboy sending Robotboy's head clean off his shoulders. Robotboy fell over. It was over. Or was it? Robotboy's headless body got back up. How could this be? Jenny decapitated the Robot. Robotboy's head body punched Jenny away. The headless body picked up Robotboy's decapitated head and reattached it. "Whew! Good thing I could do that!" Robotboy said happily. Robotboy quickly fired machine gun bullets at Jenny. Jenny was covered in bullet wounds. Until Robotboy fired one last bullet. Right in Jenny's face. Jenny was extremely angry. Her beatiful face. Ruined. Jenny flew at Robotboy and rapidly punched him. Jenny sent Robotboy flying into a wall with one last punch. Robotboy transformed. He became bigger than even Jenny herself! An arm cannon appeared. Robotboy went from boy to killer robot. This was his Super activated form. Part 2:Super Activated Robotboy vs Jenny Wakeman Robotboy fired multiple lazers at Jenny. This form was gonna be hard. Cause Super Activated form came with Moar lazers. Robotboy punched Jenny right in the face. It hurt like hell even more than his baseform. Robotboy proceeded fire multiple lazers at Jenny. Time to finish her. Robotboy fired an arm cannon blast. Which Jenny dodged and it blew up the entire boy's bathroom and girl's bathroom. Robotboy fired another this time it hit Jenny. Robotboy charged up a giant beam like Megaman. He fired it. The beam engulfed Jenny completely. There's no way Jenny could survive it right? But Jenny emerged with burnt armor. "Hey this would go great with some awesome music." Robotboy played a record. Jenny grabbed Robotboy and flew up through the roof of the school. They flew faster through the sky. Faster and Faster. Through the Clouds. Robotboy could only see buildings in the distances. Pretty soon, they where in space. Literally. Robotboy had never been in space and was helpessly thrown by gravity. Suddenly Jenny grabbed Robotboy and flew toward Earth with him. Through the sky and back into school. Poor Robotboy was extremely injured. Like a super plane crashed. He managed to get up. However he was to late as Jenny was charging up an energy beam. Jenny fired it at Robotboy engulfing his head,arms,upper half,basically his entire torso. Robotboy knew he could escape. He sighed and closed his eyes. He begins to think of those he failed. Tommy Gus Dr Moshimo Robotgirl Debbie Basically everyone in the city. That was the last thought that raced through Robotboy's head as bits of Robotboy began to fade away in the blast. As the beam finally faded all that was left of Robotboy was his legs only dust remained of Robotboy's torso. Jenny sighed. She just realized she killed a kid. An innocent kid. K.O.! Tommy walks out of his classroom and finds Robotboy's legs. Doge:Jenny is gonna have to face the charges for Child Murder! Even though Robotboy techinqually doesn't age. Well it was either that or Robotboy had to kill a girl even though boys can't hit girls. Hyper Anon:This battle was extremely close- Doge:Just kidding! It wasn't close at all! Little robotboy may have been smarter and had a bigger variety of weapons, Jenny outclassed him everywhere else. Spongebob:For strength Robotboy is only peak human and slightly above while Jenny can lift 100 tons and create and Earthquake just by hitting. Doge:In speed! Jenny by a freaking lanslide. I mean Robotboy can reach Supersonic to Hypersonic speeds, pretty fast but still your average jet. Jenny Wakeman can reach Faster Than Light Speeds. Hyper Anon:While Robotboy can tank blows from other robots Jenny is almost invulnerable due to her metal armor. Also Jenny has more experience due to Robotboy usually playing insted of always fighting. Doge:While Robotboy's Super Activated Form was a good last resort, even it wasn't enough to take down Jenny. Oh Boy did Jenny kick some Robutt. Hyper Anon:The Winner is Jenny Wakeman. Jenny Wakeman=Winner +Stronger +Far Faster +More Durable +More Experience +Surperior Psychically '-Dumber' '-Not as much weapons' Robotboy=Loser +Bigger Variety of Weapons +Smarter +Super activated is a good last resort '-Not as strong' '-Not as durable' '-Nowhere near as fast' '-Not as much experience.' '-Lesser psychically' Doge:Next time on Death Battle! Villains A lot of villains are kings Kinda don't blame them because the power will go to your head. And some Villainous king are just plain Pervereted Epilouge Tommy came out and saw Robotboy's legs. "Robotboy!" Tommy yelled tears swelling up. This made Jenny extremely sad. "You killed Robotboy!" Tommy yelled. "I'm sorry but he attacked me for no reason." Jenny said sadly. "He wouldn't do that he'd only do that if you where an evil robot!" "I think he thought I was." Jenny said. "But I don't blame him. Well later." "Where are you going?" Tommy asked. "I'm have a city to save." And with that Jenny flew away. Tommy sighed. He'll miss Robotboy. Dr Moshimo needed to create a new Robot to save the city. And who knows when that's happen. But atleast Robotboy was safe from Dr Kamikazi's evil hands. Robotboy would've wanted it that way. But still Dr Moshimo needed a new robot and fast. Category:Death Battles